


How to tame a snake

by Miniehope95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bet is the cause of this whole mess, Butterbeer is not a good idea, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hoseok is a Hufflepuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jackson has the worst idea, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Loves Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is Patient, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, Jikook dont want to admit they love each other because they are too proud, Jikook play Quidditch, Jimin is a seeker, Jimin is a slytherin, Jimin loves Butterbeer a little too much, Jimin thinks a broom is a good idea, Jin is a Gryffindor, Jungkook can knit, Jungkook has to bathe Jimin, Jungkook is a Ravenclaw, Jungkook is a seeker, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is So Done, M/M, Namjoon is a Ravenclaw, Park Jimin Loves Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin is Bad at Feelings (BTS), Picnic dates are superior, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Slytherin dorm is way cooler then the others, Snowball fights are superior as well, Taehyung is a Hufflepuff, Tags Are Hard, The room of Requirements is very important, Yoongi is a Slytherin, quidditch is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniehope95/pseuds/Miniehope95
Summary: Where Jimin accepts a bet from his friends that he can get the Seeker of Ravenclaw, Jungkook, to date him.OrJimin keeps telling himself he didn't fell for the sweet Ravenclaw when in reality he most certainly did
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron_Jeonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Jeonn/gifts).



> Have fun with the story ^^

It was pretty loud in the Slytherin common room. No wonder, the snakes had defeated the Ravenclaws at the quidditch match today and that of course had to be celebrated. The loudest of them all was Park Jimin, seeker of Slytherin and the secret star of the whole school. He had blonde hair, not dyed as he kept pointing out, dark brown eyes which formed into crescents when he laughed and an aura around him which radiated a certain arrogance.

Everybody wanted to be Jimin’s friend, but he didn’t let many get close to him. No one really understood why Jimin’s friendship was so exclusive. Everyone was surprised that of all people it was Kim Taehyung, the shy Hufflepuff, that became his best friend after so many years. He was smart, sometimes loud around people he knew, but apparently he radiated the exact calmness that Jimin needed in his life. It wasn’t easy being the heir of one of the greatest magical families of the time. But Jimin had the support of his whole house, even that of the teachers, who feared being scolded by his father. 

He was the typical rich kid. Jimin put a lot of effort in his appearance, let everyone know that he was rich and loved his life.   
“Jimin, that was just great how you beat Jeon today. I bet his Nimbus is still smoking.” Yoongi, one of Jimin’s inner circle, lightly slapped his buddy on the back.

Yoongi was the head of the House Slytherin. He didn’t take his position very seriously and just let his friends get away with everything. He was not very tall, had black hair and dark eyes. He was proud of his house and was respected among his classmates. Yoongi also came from one of the elite families of the wizard world and had grown up with the rules and customs of Slytherin. 

Although much had changed after the Wizard War, some mindsets simply could not be changed and there were still many followers of Voldemort in Slytherin. Even if you weren’t a follower of Voldemort, names still carried a certain respect with them. Many of the students in Slytherin came from Pureblood lines that bore the weight of generations of greatness. 

“Where did you hide the butterbeer?” Asked a loud voice behind Yoongi and Jimin. “Jackson hey keep it down or do you want Mr. Fungus to hear you?” Hissed Yoongi. “Sometimes I wish old Slughorn would come back, he never noticed anything.” Mumbled Jackson annoyed. 

“He’s 20 feet under the ground,” Yoongi said jokingly, which made the other two laugh out loud.

The famous Professor Slughorn successor to the even more famous Professor Snape. Every student knew the story that had taken place within the old walls of the castle. Even today everyone still talked about the boy who lived. Harry Potter.

“I bet you can’t finish that butterbeer in one go.” Jackson smiled at Yoongi.   
“I bet he can.” Said Jimin, whose drunkenness was clearly audible. 

“Of course I can.” With a flourish only he was capable of, Yoongi set the pitcher with a grin and emptied it in one gulp. “That’ll be 10 chocolate frogs, Mr. Wang.” Laughing, Yoongi held out his open hand to Jackson. 

“Damn it.” He grumbled and took the frogs out of his bag, handing them over reluctantly  
“Jimin, you haven’t made a bet today.” Yoongi’s voice almost sounded disappointed.   
“Well then think of one for me.” Jimin said and took a sip of his butterbeer.   
“Bet you can’t get Jeon to date you?” The entire contents of Jimin’s butterbeer mug ended up in Yoongi’s face.   
He sputtered, wiping his face with the sleeve of his robe. “Dammit Jimin, what the hell?” He shouted.   
“Jeon? You really want me to get Jeon to be my boyfriend?”   
“That was the plan,” mumbled Yoongi who was still trying to clean himself off. It didn’t look like he was having much luck. The beer had already started soaking into his clothes.. 

“I’ll take that bet, nobody can resist me.” Jimin’s look became arrogant. “And what’s my reward?”   
“I’ll do your homework for a year and put I’ll help you with herbology.” Jackson laughed. “I bet you lose that one Jiminie.” “I never lost a bet.” He was determined to make sure it stayed that way. Jeon was in for a hell of a surprise.


	2. 2

Jungkook looked at himself in the sapphire-covered mirror which stood in the corner of his room. He had failed again. The disappointment was reflected in the deer brown eyes of the Ravenclaw. His black hair covered in wet strands half of his face. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform. 

He had failed again to outrun that cursed Slytherin. Maybe it was Park’s new broom, a firebolt, the latest model, of course.

Jungkook turned on the tap and let the cool water run into his hands to wash his heated face. If there was one thing he hated more in the world than arrogant Slytherins, it was losing to them.

The young man sighed and got ready to take off his uniform. The other Ravenclaws wanted to play some board games in the common room tonight. He didn’t really feel like it, if he was being honest, but it was a welcome distraction from the plight of the game. 

The hot water of the shower dulled Jungkook’s senses. He loved to have time for himself, it was easier to think about certain things when you’re alone. Of course, he could also have just used a cleaning spell, but that was too easy for him. 

Jungkook came from a wizard family in second generation, which meant that both of his grandparents were muggles. Of course, he didn’t talk about this a lot in Hogwarts. There were still too many wizards and witches, which believed in pure blood, within these walls. 

Jungkook changed quickly and then fetched his books from the chest at the end of his bed.  
If he was honest, he was quite happy to share his room only with Yugyeom, his best friend. And luckily he was not often in that room, but preferred to spend his time in the Quidditch field. 

Yugyeom wanted to play in the national team at some point, so he trained like a maniac to achieve his dream one day. Jungkook admired him for it, he himself loved Quidditch very much and he was also relatively good, but his wish was to become an auror like his uncle. 

The Ravenclaw spread out his books on the desk which stood in front of one of the windows that lit up the tower room. From there one had a beautiful view of the dark lake and the school’s lands. 

“Old Runes and I will never be friends.” Jungkook groaned after nearly two hours of trying to decipher a simple sentence in runic writing. Sometimes he thought about signing up for fortune-telling classes, you could at least sleep while having the class. 

The young man was still surprised that the hat had sent him to Ravenclaw. He had expected everything, even Slytherin but Ravenclaw was the one house that had never crossed his mind. He wasn’t dumb, not at all and was a good learner, but when he looked at some of the other students in his house, he still felt quite out of place now and then. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. A hand movement from Jungkook and the door opened by itself. Outside the door stood a tall young man with silver hair and a mischievous smile on his lips. 

“Oh hey Namjoon, I wasn’t expecting company.” Jungkook smiled at the older student. 

“You wanted to join our game night, right? I thought I’d come get you before you forget about it again.” Jungkook laughed as he put his books back in the trunk. 

“Thank you, I can always count on you.”  
“That’s what I’m here for, I’m not the spokesman for the House Ravenclaw for nothing.” You could hear the pride in Namjoon’s voice. 

Kim Namjoon was a full-blooded wizard, his family had been in Ravenclaw for generations, and one of his aunts was even a friend of Luna Lovegood. It was no surprise that he had become the student representative of the house and he did his job really well, you have to give him credit for that. Even though he could be a bit clumsy from time to time.

“Oh, have you guys started without us?” Namjoon asked with disappointment in his voice. “I told them to wait for you.” Yugyeom, who had his arm around a blonde girl, rolled his eyes. “It’s alright. One magic chess board is still available.” Jungkook sat down with Namjoon at one of the magic chess tables and started playing. 

It was a fun evening with lots of laughing and talking. “Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt your wild round.” A soft and quiet voice filled the room. “But it would be incredibly nice if you would go to sleep slowly now.” A gentle smile formed on the lips of Ravenclaw’s head teacher, Lissy Lovegood. Like her cousin Luna, she had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, and the way she spoke and moved als was quite similar to that of her famous relative. 

“Of course Miss Lovegood, I will make sure that every student goes to bed at the appropriate time.” Namjoon stood up and smiled at the young teacher. 

“Thank you Mr. Kim, I can always count on you.” Miss Lovegood whispered and then left the Ravenclaw common room. 

“I’m sorry to break up the round here, but you heard Miss Lovegood. Off to bed with you.” Said Namjoon firmly, and with a wave of his hand made sure the room was tidy. With much laughter and chatter, the students went to their rooms. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom did the same after saying goodbye to Namjoon and wishing him good night. 

“That game today was a disaster right, JK?” Yugyeom sighed and let himself fall on his bed. Yugyeom was a half-breed, even if he detested the term. He was the child of a witch and a Muggle, a non-wizard. Although the Ravenclaw had grown up with magic, he had spent the first twelve years of his life far away from the wizarding world.

“Don’t remind me of that game,” growled Jungkook as he changed his clothes.  
“These dirty snakes make me so mad.” Yugyeom smiled slightly. 

“But you have to admit that Park is really good with his broom.”

“It’s a firebolt, you don’t have to be good at flying, the broom is the fastest there is.” Jungkook turned to his best friend. “We should also demand new brooms for our team. With our old nimbus we don’t stand a chance against Slytherin.”

Yugyeom laughed softly. “Do you seriously think Lovegood would support this? She always says where there is a will there’s a way. We should rely on our talent.” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Rely on our talent. I know I’m a better Seeker, but that doesn’t make my broom any faster.” Frustrated, the younger one fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling, which was now strewn with thousands of stars. 

“Someday you’ll defeat Park and then we’ll celebrate with lots of butterbeer and a trip to Hogsmead, agreed?” Yugyeom asked. 

Jungkook turned to his best friend. “Okay deal, next time let’s show the snakes what we got.”


	3. 3

“But isn’t that a bit against human dignity?” Taehyung asked his best friend Jimin. 

“Oh, sweet Tae. I don’t want to destroy him. I just want to play with him,” the Slytherin laughed.  
Taehyung frowned, not knowing exactly what to think of this bet, playing with another human’s feelings was something he didn’t find very smart.

“Ey Tae your hair is turning red. Are you angry about the bet?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. 

Taehyung looked up and shook his head, causing his hair to return to its normal blue color. The Hufflepuff was a Metamorphmagus , meaning that he could change his appearance as he pleased. Unlike an Animagus, a wizard who could transform himself into a certain animal, this ability was innate in him. 

“Don’t lie, your hair was bright red.” Jackson got himself involved in the conversation. 

“Leave him alone.” Hissed Jimin. “If he says he’s not angry, we should believe him. I have better things to do than worry about who likes this bet and who doesn’t. I have to figure out how to win the bet.” The Slytherin sat back and started thinking. 

“You could write him a letter, pretend to be someone he thinks is cute,” suggested Jackson. 

“That’s a good idea. Did you come up with that on your own?” Jimin asked, amazed. 

“Stop acting like I’m stupid all the time. I’m no Hufflepuff,” Jackson hissed. “Nothing against you, TaeTae.” He added, apologetically after noticing the Hufflepuff’s offended look. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it,” Taehyung replied with a smile. 

“Okay, so I’ll just send him a letter telling him when and where I want to meet. That’s a damn good idea.” Jimin put on a smug grin. “And then let the games begin.”


	4. 4

Jungkook leaned against one of the many columns that framed the courtyard of Hogwarts. He had skipped herbology today. His teacher, Neville Longbottom, was often very considerate in this respect and did not try to teach with too much rigour. 

Jungkook generally had quite a lot of respect for his teacher, the stories about him are still told today. Many of his students met him during the holidays in the pub, the leaky cauldron, above which was the apartment of the teacher and his wife and listened to the stories Neville had to tell. 

Fully absorbed in his thoughts, Jungkook did not notice how a pink letter flew towards him. The letter came to a stop in front of him and hovered in place before he began to form a mouth of paper. 

“Um hello.” The letter cleared it’s throat which made Jungkook shrug. “Sorry to surprise you like that but I have an urgent message for Jeon Jungkook.”   
Jungkook looked up and crossed his arms. Who on earth would write him a letter? 

“Hello Jungkook, I know this is going to seem a bit strange since you don’t know me or probably have no idea who could have sent you this letter, but if you want to find out, come tomorrow night when the bell has struck six times to the Room of Requirements. Please come alone.” The letter ended and then destroyed itself. The scent he left reminded Jungkook of something, but he couldn’t put the scent in order. It wasn’t very strong, slightly sweet and smelled a bit like peach. 

Still confused, Jungkook watched the single paper shreds slowly slide to the ground. Who could this letter have written? He had never had a secret admirer before, let alone someone who was interested in him in a romantic way. 

“Ya Jeon are you here alone?” Jungkook turned jerkily and immediately looked into the grinning face of none other than Park Jimin. 

“Not your business snake,” hissed Jungkook. 

Jimin put on a self-pleasing smile and crossed his arms. “I know but I’m curious,.” Said the older one amusedly.

“Leave me alone, Park. I don’t want to play your games.” Jungkook turned to leave. 

“What games?” Jimin asked in the sweetest voice. 

“You hate me, why would you even talk to me?” Jungkook said with his arms crossed. 

Jimin came a step closer and looked Jungkook in the eyes. “Who says I hate you Jeon?” The slytherin asked with a hoarse voice. Jungkook took an involuntary step backwards and hit his back against the stone pillar. He didn’t know what to say so he stammered incomprehensible words to himself. 

“Do I make you nervous?” Jimin came a little closer and licked his full lips. 

Jungkook took a deep breath and pushed the Slytherin away rudely. “Fuck off, Park. I told you I don’t want to play your games.” 

Jimin put on an arrogant smile. “Just wait Jeon, maybe you’ll change your opinion about me soon.” With one last look at the confused Jungkook, Jimin strutted away. Of course, he noticed that Jungkook’s eyes were glued on him and the younger one watched his every move closely.

“Jungkook , what did Park want from you?” A young man with bright red hair had leaned against the column next to Jungkook, his yellow and black scarf indicating that he was assigned to the Hufflepuff house. 

“I have no idea Hoseok.”   
The Ravenclaw sighed. 

“I get an icy shiver down my spine every time I see one of them. As if muggle born was engraved on my forehead,” sighed the red-haired one. Jung Hoseok was a muggle-born wizard, which meant that neither his mother nor father had magic blood in them. His parents were quite surprised when he received his letter and had to get used to their son’s special abilities. By now they were very proud of Hoseok and supported him in every way. 

Jungkook turned to his friend. “You’re one of the best wizards I know. No one would suspect your parents are muggles.” 

“Honestly, you never know with the snakes. I don’t understand how Taehyung can survive in their company.” Jungkook shrugged because he had no answer to this either. His thoughts still hung on the letter and the very strange encounter with Park Jimin.


	5. 5

“And do you think he’ll come?” Jackson sat on one of the sofas and ate some of Bertie Bott’s every flavoured beans. “Ravenclaws are hungry for knowledge, as if Jeon doesn’t want to find out who’s wanting to meet him.” 

Confidently, Jimin dropped onto the green velvet chair by the fire. “I guess you’re right. Room of Requirements huh? A good idea.” 

Yoongi also joined the conversation. “I couldn’t have thought of a better place.” 

Jimin smirked smugly and picked up one of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavoured Beans. “Oh no, I got earwax,” the blond moaned and spat the bean right back out. 

“Remember Quidditch practice later?” Jackson turned back to the other two.   
“Jacky. As if I ever miss or forget a practice, what do you think of me?” Jimin laughed. 

“Just to remind you. Daehyun would be so damn angry if we forgot.”   
Yoongi smiled slightly. “Daehyun only has a year left anyway, he should relax a bit.”   
Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “You know how much the team means to him.” 

“Seriously, people, please focus.” Jung Daehyun said exasperatedly, emphasizing his words with his hands. 

“We are focusing Dae, after all we only have one hour of practice today,” Jeannie Kim, the only woman on the team, rolled her eyes. 

Yoongi watched everything from a distance. He himself wasn’t on the team, but he followed every training session and was present at every game. Almost like a mascot. 

“Hey what are you doing on the field?” There was a voice behind the Slytherins. The snakes turned and saw the Ravenclaw team standing in front of them. Bang Chan the captain of the Ravenclaws crossed his arms in front of his chest. The snakes did the same. 

Jimin immediately focused his gaze on Jungkook, who was standing right next to Bang. With an icy expression in his eyes, the younger returned Jimin’s gaze.

“We’ve rented the field for the next hour,” explained Daehyun to the Ravenclaws. 

“So have we,” replied Bang Chan.   
“So we’ve got a problem,” Daehyun sighed.   
“Looks like it,” Chan growled, stepping closer to Daehyun with his eyes narrowed as if to fight. 

Jackson stepped between the two, interfering from anything happening. “Hey guys, why don’t we all just calm down?” . He turned to look at the Ravenclaws. “Why can’t you just train after us?” 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow scornfully. “Are you serious?” He asked. “Like you need the practice with your fancy firebolts.” 

Now Jimin laughed out loud. “Oh, is somebody mad they’re not elite? Poor little Ravenclaw.” 

Jungkook angrily looked at Jimin. “What exactly is that supposed to mean? The firebolts are simply better than our nimbus, you know that. We need the training you…” Chan put one hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. 

“Please calm down. Okay you have one hour then you’re off the field. Come Ravenclaws.” To the resounding cheers of the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws left the quidditch field.


	6. 6

“I hate these snakes like the plague,.” Jungkook mumbled to himself.   
Yugyeom, who was walking next to him, took a deep breath and said, “calm down, the training went well.” 

Jungkook shrugged. “I don’t care if the training went well. These dirty Slytherins can’t always take what they want.” He stopped and looked at his best friend. “Things have to change sometime. The relatives and friends of most of the people who go to school here fought for equality and against evil in the Second Wizard War, and not for everything to stay exactly the same.” 

Yugyeom nodded slightly. “You’re right, of course… they still consider themselves the elite.” 

On the way to Ravenclaw tower, Hoseok ran into them. “Hey, how was practice going?” He asked with a bright smile on his lips, which vanished as soon as he saw Jungkook’s gloomy expression. “Don’t tell me the snakes crossed your path.” 

Jungkook looked up and his gaze revealed that this was exactly what happened. 

“What were they bitching about?” The Hufflepuff asked with interest. 

“The usual, thinking they own the world. I’m sorry Hoseok but I just want to take a shower and go to bed. See you tomorrow.” With an apologetic smile, Jungkook made his way to the entrance of the tower 

Damn snakes, they could really put a damper on your spirits. Jungkook quickly washed up and then sat down in front of the window in the tower room, as he did every night. 

Yugyeom had come out of the shower by now. “Are you looking forward to tomorrow?” He asked his best friend who turned around in surprise. 

“What about tomorrow?” He hadn’t told anyone about the strange letter he’d received in the morning. 

“Have you really forgotten? Harry Potter is holding a Defense Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow at Hogwarts,” Yugyeom said excitedly. “You know the Harry Potter.”   
Jungkook laughed in shame, shaking his head. “Of course, how could I forget.”   
Yugyeom smiled. “It’s been a busy day,” he said softly before going to bed. 

“You’re right,” Jungkook whispered, not really caring if Yugyeom heard him or not. Jungkook sat by the window for a while after his best friend fell asleep and watched the darkness slowly envelop the castle.


	7. 7

“Potter’s coming to school today, did you hear about that?” Jackson asked the others as they sat together in the great hall. 

“Everyone noticed that. McGonagall was all excited about it.” Said Jimin, then turned back to his book. 

“What do you think he’s like?” Yoongi sat down next to Jackson and glanced briefly at the Gryffindor table. 

“The lions are really excited. Look at Seokjin, he’s chasing those poor guys around like a bunch of chickens.” 

Jackson looked up. “What do you care about the Gryffindors anyway?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Let me be. I find them quite amusing.” Yoongi said, folding his arms across his chest.

Jimin paid less attention to the whole thing, he had his eyes on the black-haired Ravenclaw, who was passing by their table. The guy was good-looking, Jimin couldn’t deny that. He still wondered if Jeon had enough courage to show up in the Room of Requirements tonight. If not, he would have to come up with something else to meet him alone without drawing the eyes of the whole school on them. 

“Did you even listen to me Jimin?” A voice interrupted his thoughts.   
He turned around and looked Taehyung, who was sitting opposite him, in the eyes. 

“Sorry, I was trapped in my thoughts. What’s up?“ 

Taehyung rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. “I asked if you’re worried about your date tonight.” 

Jimin laughed briefly. “No? Should I be?” He asked amusedly. 

“Well, I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” The Hufflepuff admitted. 

“Tae you’re just too good for the world.” Jimin fuzzed through his best friend’s blue hair. “Don’t think about that too much. We should get to the classroom now. Potter is waiting for us.” Jimin stood up and picked up his books. 

Somehow Taehyung was right, but on the other hand, he couldn’t miss the fun he was going to have with the Ravenclaw.


	8. 8

A whisper filled the relatively poorly lit class room. The students of the whole year had gathered in the classroom, where Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught, only to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter, the famous Auror. 

“Is he here yet?” 

“I think I saw him in the hall earlier.” 

“Do you think he still has the scar?” 

Questions that the students mumbled echoed through the room. 

Suddenly, the voices fell silent and all eyes were directed to the gaunt, black-haired man, who was watching the students with his green eyes. The man smiled shyly and ran his hand through his hair, which stood out from his head in wild black strands. He did not look as if he was the most famous wizard the world had ever seen, more like a shy librarian. 

Dennis Creevey, their actual teacher in defense against the dark arts, stood nervously beside the man. “Um, yeah, kids that’s… I think I’d better let you introduce yourself.” Mr. Creevey was the younger brother of Collin Creevey, who had been a member of Dumbledore’s Army and died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Because of this, Dennis had dedicated himself to the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The man smiled thankfully at the teacher and then turned back to the class. “My name is probably familiar to you all.” His voice was unusually quiet and did not really match his appearance. “My name is Harry Potter. I am Auror and a teacher in the Ministry of Magic. Today I wish to teach you the Patronus charm and answer any questions you may have about me.” 

A murmur went through the students’ rhymes. “Do you still have the scar?” One of the students blurted out. Harry turned in the direction the question came from. 

“My scar?” He asked amusedly. He brushed the hair out of his forehead and there was a bright scar, in the shape of a lightning, which also spread over the eye.

“So now, everybody line up.” Harry Potter took out his wand and waited until everyone had found their place. “Good.” Potter smiled at the students. “The words you must remember are expecto patronum. Repeat that for me once, please.” The students repeated the words.

“Now try to imagine the happiest moment in your lives. It should be a moment when your body is warmed by a wave of happiness. I will divide you into groups and you will practice the Patronus charm together in this group. Have you understood that so far?” After the students had confirmed this, they were divided into groups of four, which did not suit two students in particular. 

“You can be glad that I can’t complain to Potter.” Hissed Jungkook and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Believe me, I’m not happy to have you in my group either Jeon.” Jimin rolled his eyes. Taehyung and Yugyeom, which were standing next to their best friends, looked at each other helplessly.

“Can we please just practice the spell?” Taehyung asked after the four of them remained silent for a while. 

“Yes, we should practice.” Jungkook concluded by trying to think of a happy moment. The day his letter had arrived came straight to his mind. He took a short deep breath and then embraced his magic wand. 

“Expecto Patronum.” From the tip of the magic wand a bright light flowed, shapeless but still there it was.

“Oh wow Jeon, I guess the moment wasn’t happy enough.” Taehyung commented. “I’ll give it a try.” The Hufflepuff concentrated and then spoke the words. 

“Expecto Patronum.” A bright ray of light shot out of Taehyung’s wand and a short time later turned into a small dog that ran around above their heads. 

“Oh the first of you made it.” Rejoiced Harry Potter.  
“You have to choose a happy moment, something where your heart starts racing and a comforting shiver runs down your spine.”

“What were you thinking about, Taehyung? ” Yugyeom asked curiously.

“About my first ride on the Hogwarts Express.” Said the Hufflepuff with a smile on his lips. “I like trains and was totally excited to finally see the train from the inside.” Taehyung’s smile became even broader as the memory crossed his mind again.

“Okay, now it’s my turn.” Jimin cleared his throat and tried desperately to think of a moment that had made him truly happy. The victory over Ravenclaw came to his mind. 

“Expecto Patronum.” A bright light flashed up briefly, but it went out again immediately. “Damn.” Hissed the Slytherin. 

“I guess your memory wasn’t happy enough either.” Commented Yugyeom, Jimin’s pathetic attempt. “Shut the hell up, Kim.” 

“Stop fighting, please.” Taehyung rolled his eyes.   
“Please just let us practice the charm okay?” The other three nodded and immediately began to concentrate. 

Little by little, the Patroni of the students filled the room. Hoseok’s Patronus was a kneazle, a cat-like magical creature. Namjoon produced a small excited poodle and Yoongi a tabby cat. Yugyeom’s Patronus took the form of a golden retriever, which happily hunted Taehyung’s Patronus. 

“Oh wow Jin your Patronus is cute.” They heard someone call out, they turned around. A mink flew quickly over their heads and then disappeared back into the tip of Seokjin’s wand. 

Jungkook thought again about the happiest moment of his life, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “Expecto Patronum.” He exclaimed and this time a real Patronus was formed. “A snake?” he asked in surprise. 

“A king cobra, to be exact.” Corrected Yugyeom.

“Crazy, I didn’t expect this from you. Jimin would have been more appropriate.” Taehyung mumbled.

“A king cobra, that’s a bad joke. Right?” Jimin laughed contemptuously. He needed a happy moment in his life. A real happy moment. He thought and remembered his family, how they all sat and laughed together. He clasped his magic wand and closed his eyes. 

“Expecto Patronum.” At the last moment, his thoughts drifted to Jungkook and before he knew it, a bright light broke out of the tip of his wand and formed a small rabbit that began happily hopping through the air. 

“Oh, Jimin, your Patronus is sweet.” Taehyung exclaimed. “What were you thinking of?” Jimin looked irritated at the rabbit and then at Jungkook, who laughed quite gloatingly. 

“None of your business.” Hissed Jimin.

The rest of the lesson was spent practicing the Patronus Charm. Some of them went to Harry Potter and talked to him briefly, took pictures or told the Auror how much he had inspired them. The lesson was over sooner than expected and the students left the room to have lunch in the great hall.


	9. 9

“A king cobra? Really?” Jungkook sat down with his friends. “I was expecting everything, but not a snake.” Jin also joined the group. 

“Did you see Parks Patronus?” He asked as he grabbed some of the food from the table.

“A bunny, a cute little bunny.” Hobi said laughing. “Well, I’m pretty happy with my Kneazle.”

The boys were talking about Harry Potter and the defense against the dark arts lesson. And soon they had to move on to the next lesson. After it was over, they gathered in the Ravenclaw common room.

Jungkook nervously slipped back and forth on his chair. In less than two hours he was supposed to be at the Room of Requirements and he had no idea who would be waiting for him there. 

“Sorry guys, I have to take a shower and then go out again, I have things to do.” The Ravenclaw said goodbye to his confused friends. 

Only 10 minutes left. Jungkook walked through the halls of Hogwarts. That’s the way it was with the Room of Requirements, he always appeared only when you needed it and always in a different place. 

“It’s got to show up somewhere.” Mumbled Jungkook. But there was still 5 minutes left till he had his date. “Oh, there you are.” Relieved, Jungkook exhaled as the outline of a door formed on the stone wall of the castle. After the door had completely formed, Jungkook took another deep breath and then opened the door.


	10. 10

He was alone in the Room of Requirements. Carefully he looked around. The room was beautifully furnished, there was a couch and a few armchairs in front of a fireplace. On the coffee table was a bowl of fruits. Jungkook took a grape and put it into his mouth with relish. 

“There you are.” He heard a familiar voice and almost choked on his grape. 

“Park, what are you doing here?” Jungkook hissed after turning around. Amused, the Slytherin grinned at the younger one. 

“Didn’t expect me, huh?” Jimin also took one of the grapes.“Who do you think sent you that letter?” 

“You did? You asshole. Just to fuck me up.” Before Jimin knew it, Jungkook’s fist landed in his face.

“Ouch, what the hell was that for?” Jimin hissed and held his aching cheek.

“For messing with me like that.” Jungkook crossed his arms. “Isn’t it enough for you? Have you no empathy or morals? Why do you…” Jimin interrupted Jungkook by putting a hand on his mouth. 

“Take a breath Jeon.” Jimin smiled at the younger one. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that I really like you?” 

Jungkook took a deep breath and pushed Jimin away rudely. “You like me? Never!” 

“Oh yeah, and why not?” Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“Because you are you. Park Jimin. We don’t even like each other. I don’t believe a word you say.” Jungkook hissed. 

“Give me two weeks. Please, Jeon, just two weeks to prove to you that I like you and mean it.” The Slytherin looked serious at the other one. 

“Two weeks Park and no one is going to know about it, are we clear on that?” Jungkook took a deep breath. 

“Okay, you won’t regret it.” Jimin smiled gently. 

“Oh no, don’t you dare do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Asked Jimin confused. 

“Smile like that. That’s creepy.” Answered Jungkook. 

“You like it, don’t you? Only you won’t admit it.” 

“Shut the hell up. I’m going back to my room now. Two weeks Park. But I don’t think you’ll manage to make me believe you.” With these words, Jungkook left the Room of Requirement. 

“Two weeks. I will prove to you that I take winning this bet seriously.” Jimin mumbled, grinning confident of victory.


	11. 11

“So how was your date with Jeon?” Jackson asked Jackson after Jimin showed back up in the Slytherin common room. 

“He wants me to convince him that I’m serious.” Jimin dropped onto one of the chairs and sighed up.   
Jackson could not help but laugh a little. 

“I don’t think you can do it.” 

“And why wouldn’t I be able to?” Jimin grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“For the simple reason that I want to win the bet.” Jackson laughed. 

Jimin left Jackson’s statement without comment.  
He wondered how he could convince the Ravenclaw that he was serious about this whole relationship thing. 

“So, what’s new?” Yoongi asked, who had now joined the other two. 

“Jeon wants Jimin to prove to him that he’s serious.” Jackson said with a slight giggle in his voice. 

“Oh well, have fun Jiminie. Do you think you can make it?” Yoongi laughed. 

“You know what? Screw you all.” Jimin hissed. He got up and left his baffled friends alone in the common room.

Alone in his room, he let himself fall on his bed.   
“Fuck you, Jeon. Seriously.” He hissed and took a deep breath.

“How can I convince you without it being obvious? Flowers? No.” Jimin pondered feverishly. Of course he would go on dates with him, but before he could do that he had to think of something that would make the Ravenclaw want to go out with him.   
Suddenly his face lit up. 

“Perfect, that’s perfect.” He exclaimed, stood up from his bed and put his jacket on. Then he set off for the owl farm.


	12. 12

“Yugi, um… there’s something I need to tell you.” Jungkook stammered as he returned to his room after meeting Jimin. His friend was currently reading a book on dragons looking bored out of his mind.  
He looked up from the book with relief in his eyes. 

“What exactly? Where were you, anyway?” Asked Jungkook’s best friend. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. But you have to promise not to talk to anyone.” Jungkook sat cross-legged on his bed and looked at Yugyeom seriously. His hands were fidgeting with his robes nervously which didn’t go unnoticed by Yugyeom.

“Dude, why are you making such a secret out of it? What happened?” Yugyeom now looked up curiously.

“Yugi please.” 

“Okay, I promise, and now tell me.” 

“I had a date in the Room of Requirement with… with…” Jungkook took a deep breath. “With Park Jimin…” 

“You had what?” Yugyeom exclaimed. “You and Park? No way! That’d be like me starting to get good at Potions.” 

“I know that myself, Yugi. Damn it, stop laughing.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“How did this happen anyway?”

“Well, yesterday when I skipped Herbology I got a letter from Park, but I didn’t know it was from him. Well, I went to the Room of Requirement tonight as the letter said and suddenly Park was there.” Jungkook looked up briefly to see the reaction of his best friend. 

“I hope you punched him in the face.” Yugyeom laughed. 

“Of course. What do you think of me?” Outraged, Jungkook looked at his friend. “But that’s not all. He said he meant it and that he’d prove it to me. What should I do now?” 

Yugyeom needed a moment to process the information. “Wait, you’re seriously telling me Park Jimin asked you out? A real date? With feelings and whatnot? “

“Yes, exactly.” Jungkook sighed. “He… I… I mean he’s not bad looking and maybe he’s quite nice.” He peaked up through his eyelashes to gauge his friend’s reaction.

“Park Jimin and nice in one sentence? The cocky jerk is certainly not nice.” Yugyeom looked at his best friend seriously. “Please don’t get too involved, okay? I really don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Well, it’s worth a try. Not that I like him, but it’ll be fun to watch him try hard.” Jungkook lay down on his bed. “Besides, not everyone has to be who they appear to be. Maybe Jimin is nice after all.” 

Night fell at Hogwarts, and while everyone else slept, one young man in the basement of the school building and another in the tallest tower of the castle were still awake, thinking about this rather confusing day.


	13. 13

Two days went by and apart from a few nice remarks and furtive looks, Jungkook didn’t notice much interest from Jimin in his person. It should have been clear to him that the Slytherin had not been serious about him and he had only wanted to play with him. 

Today the mail arrived, one of the days many of the students were looking forward to. They received letters from home and it was a funny spectacle to see how the many owls flew into the big hall and dropped off their letters and packages one by one. 

“Hey, are you curious to hear something from home?” Namjoon sat down at the table with Yugyeom and Jungkook. 

Yugyeom sighed in annoyance. “Well, my parents still haven’t figured out how to use an owl after all these years, so I won’t get any mail.” 

“Yugi, they’ll figure it out eventually.” Jungkook smiled encouragingly at Yugyeom.

“Oh, here we go.” 

One owl after another came flying into the big hall. 

Little by little, most of the students received a letter or package.

“Oh what, look at those two owls carrying a rather large parcel.” Namjoon pointed to two black owls heading straight for the Ravenclaw table. 

“Watch out, get everything out of the way.” One of the other Ravenclaws exclaimed as the owls came closer and closer to the table and finally dropped the big package right in front of Jungkook. 

“What the…? “Jungkook looked at the large parcel in front of him with big eyes. 

“Who’s sending you this?” Namjoon, who looked as surprised as Jungkook, asked.

“I have no idea.” The Ravenclaw murmured. 

“Go ahead, open it.” Yugyeom grinned excitedly. 

“Okay, I’ll open it.” Carefully, Jungkook opened the package.

“F-firebolt, this is a fucking firebolt. Who the fuck gave me this?” The Ravenclaw stammered. 

“Hey, there’s a card in here.” Yugyeom pointed at a green card with silver writing on it. 

“Give it to me.” Hissed Jungkook and stole the card from his best friend. 

_Hey, Jeon,_   
_I told you I’m serious._   
_I hope you’re happy about your new broom._   
_Meet me down at the lake later? Alone, of course. P.JM_

“He can’t be serious?” Mumbled Jungkook.   
Yugyeom looked at his friend knowingly.

“Well, it looks pretty serious to me.” 

“Shut up, Yugi.” Jungkook laughed and playfully ran his friend through his hair. Just as he was about to sit down again he felt a look in his back. He turned inconspicuously to the Slytherin table. Of course his gaze crossed that of Jimin, who smiled confident of victory. 

“Told you.” Formed his lips and Jungkook felt a soft blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh wow a firebolt.” Hoseok noticed when they were standing together in the yard at recess. 

“A firebolt. A real firebolt.” Jungkook proudly held the broom in his hand while his friends stood around him in amazement. 

“Do you think you can finally beat Slytherin with that?” Jin had now joined the group. 

“Is that even a question? I will win every game.” Jungkook grinned and stroked gently across the wood of the broom. 

“Oh, I have to go, Taehyung and I want to study together.” Namjoon looked at Hoseok in confusion. 

“Since when do you talk to Park’s people?”

“Namjoon, are you serious? Tae and I are in the same house. He’s really nice. I don’t know why he hangs out with the Slytherins but he’s always been nice to me. So I’ll see you around.” With these words, Hoseok said good-bye.


	14. 14

“Jimin are you serious? You gave him a broom? A fucking firebolt? Are you out of your fucking mind?” Yoongi was pacing up and down the Slytherin common room, pulling his hair. 

“And what exactly is wrong with that? I had to prove to him that I was serious. I think that was pretty convincing, right?” Jimin smiled.“Jackson, why don’t you say something?” 

“Nice move on your part.” Said Jackson, appreciatively sticking his thumb up. 

“Good… good move? You realize they’re gonna pull us off the next Quidditch game.” Yoongi looked at Jimin angrily. 

“God relax, Min. I’m the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen since Potter, so stop worrying.” Jimin stood up and crossed his arms. 

“Okay, but I really don’t want your stupid bet to tarnish the reputation of our house. Do you understand?” Yoongi looked at Jackson and Jimin. “Did you get that?” 

They both nodded. “Of course we understood that and our house won’t suffer because of this bet. Take it easy now. Everything will be fine.” Jimin smiled at Yoongi confidently. 

“Okay good, that’s good.” Yoongi took a deep breath. “And do you think Jeon will call about your date at the lake later?” 

“I hope so. Otherwise it would have been for nothing.” Mumbled Jimin. “And most importantly, it would have been too expensive.” He added with a grin.

After the day passed without any sign from Jungkook, Jimin became increasingly nervous. 

“Did he dump you?” Taehyung asked as the friends gathered around the table after dinner. 

“He didn’t. Who could resist me?” Of course, Jimin was nervous. He didn’t want to lose the bet. 

“Hey, Park. Can we talk for a minute?” Jungkook’s voice surprised the Slytherin. 

“Oh, Jeon, what an honor, what have I done to deserve this?” Jimin whispered.

“Come with me now.” The Ravenclaw hissed. “I think there’s something you want from me.” 

To the thunderous cheers of the other Slytherins, Jimin stood up grinning and followed Jungkook out of the great hall.


	15. 15

The two young men looked for a corner in the castle where they could talk undisturbed. 

“What did you want to talk about, Jeon?” Jimin leaned casually against the cold stone wall with an angled leg. 

“I wanted to apologize for… I…” Jungkook pulled his hair up and tried to sort the words in his head. “Thanks for the broom, you didn’t have to do that.” He said finally, which made Jimin’s face light up. 

“Don’t mention it, Jeon. I told you I mean it.” Jimin looked up. The Ravenclaw had really beautiful eyes, which were unfortunately covered by the long brown strands of his hair most of the time. 

Jungkook took a deep breath. There was a question that had been on his mind the whole time. “Why Jimin? I just don’t understand it. You’re so disgusting to me all the time, never miss a chance to humiliate me or make me say something stupid. And now I’m suddenly supposed to believe you have feelings for me and want to have a relationship with me?” 

“Jeon, honestly I was just teasing you because I didn’t want anyone to know. My father would kill me if I got involved with a Mudblood…” 

“Mudblood”? Are you serious? I am a second generation wizard. I’m just as good as anyone else here.” Jungkook got really mad. 

“Sorry, Jeon. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I really didn’t mean it. I don’t have my father’s values and thinking, I’m not like him. But it’s hard to break habits. But I have to work on that, for you and for myself. Slytherin already has a bad reputation, and I certainly don’t want to contribute to it.” Jimin looked down in shame.

Jungkook crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wanted to believe Jimin, if only because he found the Slytherin incredibly fascinating, even though he had behaved impossibly towards it. 

“Jimin it’s alright, I believe you. You wanted to meet at the lake tonight, do you still want to?” 

Jimin smiled and now stood directly in front of Ravenclaw. “Of course I want to, or would I have asked you otherwise?”

“We’ll meet when the others are in the common rooms. So when the clock strikes 8 times. You know that tree that grows half in the water?” Jimin replied to Jungkook’s question with a nod. 

“Well then, I’ll meet you there. See you later snake.” With a wink, Jungkook turned around and ran back to the big hall.


	16. 16

“What were you doing with Park?” Namjoon Jungkook asked while the group of friends was on their way to the Ravenclaw common room. 

“I had some unfinished business.” The younger one murmured. 

“Something to settle?” Yugyeom laughed out loud and then immediately put his hand over his mouth after he realized that the others didn’t know anything about the whole thing yet. 

“Okay, guys, I don’t want to talk about this out here. I might tell you all about it later. All you need to know is that Park has apologized to me, okay?” Jungkook took a deep breath. 

“You and Park are talking? Honestly now?” Jin asked, amazed. 

“Better than getting their heads bashed in, right?” Noticed Hoseok, who had now joined the group. 

“You’re right. So game night tonight yes or no?” Namjoon asked the group. 

“I’m out. I have to study.” Jungkook smiled at his friends “But I still have till 7:00.” 

It was a fun evening. The friends played magic chess and tasted Berty Bott’s beans. From time to time the teachers allowed students from the other houses to visit each other in the common rooms. Jin and Hoseok were welcome guests at Ravenclaw Tower and everyone got along with them. 

They talked about the new Quidditch season and how great Harry Potter is. Some of the students were still practicing the Patronus spell from the present day lessons. 

“Sorry, folks, I gotta get going, study. Have fun and save some of those beans for me.” Jungkook said goodbye to his friends and then went to his room to get some books, you had to be credible if you want to fool your friends and then went to


	17. 17

Jungkook was a bit excited as he walked down the narrow path to the lake. He still wasn’t quite sure why he said yes to the deal. 

Jimin and he had gotten along quite well at first, they had never been best friends or had much to do with each other, but at least they had never turned on each other.

Jungkook didn’t hate Jimin, most of the time the Slytherin just annoyed him. Jimin was stressful, loud and unfriendly. Not to mention the family he came from. But Jungkook was willing to give the older one a chance and find out if there was a nice guy behind Jimin’s façade.

The path down to the lake was quite twisting and uneven. The only light on the way down came from the tip of the wand Jungkook held in his hand.

Suddenly he saw light from the shore of the lake, at the exact spot where he had wanted to meet Jimin. Jungkooks heart began to beat a little faster, excited and curious he walked towards the light. 

“I’m glad you really came.” Jimin smiled at the Ravenclaw. 

“I told you I’d give you a chance.” Returned Jungkook, who looked around in fascination. There were a few lights floating in the air like fireflies, and on the floor was a blanket with pillows spread out on it. 

“You really made an effort to impress me huh?” The Ravenclaw remarked in surprise. Jimin scratched his head in embarrassment. 

“I told you I was serious. Come sit down.” Jimin pointed to the blanket and sat down himself. 

“Oh, wow, it feels like we’re sitting on a mattress.” Jungkook was surprised by the soft feeling when he sat down. 

“Magic is a great thing.” Jimin smiled and began to murmur something. 

The Ravenclaw looked at Jimin questioningly. “What are you doing?” 

“I just put a spell on us. Now we can’t be seen or heard by anyone else, so we can talk and get to know each other undisturbed.” With a smile on his lips, Jimin turned to Jungkook.

“That was really smart of you.” The Ravenclaw was visibly surprised by the ingenuity of the Slytherin. 

“Slytherins are usually quite clever.” Jimin laughed softly. “We are not the evil ones everyone thinks we are. I think the whole housing system is overrated anyway. My best friend is a Hufflepuff and no less smart than someone from Slytherin or Ravenclaw. He may be more sensitive and a little more oblivious to the world around him, but that makes him exactly the person he is.”

“Oh, is that so?” Asked Jungkook who was surprised by Jimin again. 

“Yes, have you never questioned the housing system?” Jimin took a grape and ate it with relish. 

“With your attitude, you’d be perfect for Hufflepuff.” Jungkook laughed. “But yes, I’ve thought about it. Humans, oh wait wizards, sorted by personality traits is pretty outdated.” 

“Yes, it is.” Jimin smiled at Jungkook. “Would you like a glass of wine or something to eat?” 

“A glass of wine sounds very good.” Jungkook smiled too. 

The two young men talked half the night under the stars down there by the lake shore. And maybe they weren’t so different after all.


	18. 18

In the following week the clandestine meetings between Jimin and Jungkook became more frequent. They met in the Room of Requirements or in the evening at the lake. 

Soon they found out that they had more in common than they had ever thought. Whether it was Quidditch or their favorite food, they really seemed to be on the same wavelength. 

Even today, Jimin and Jungkook sat together in the Room of Requirements and tried to solve the homework together, which they had been given in potions. 

“I swear, Park, if you blow up that cauldron one more time then…”

“Then what?” asked Jimin with a cheeky grin on his lips. 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, lips twitching as he held back a smile at the teasing. “I don’t know, I’ll think of something.” Jungkook hissed as he watched Jimin carefully pour a silver liquid into the boiling purple mixture in the cauldron.

Both held their breath as the purple mixture began to bubble and slowly turn into a light blue. 

“Oh my God, we did it.” Jimin screamed as the liquid in the cauldron stood still and almost looked like the surface of a lake. 

“We’re really a good team Jimin.” Noticed Jungkook with a smile. 

The Room of Requirement changed according to the needs of the people who visited it. In Jimin’s and Jungkook’s case, it was a library, with a fireplace and comfortable armchairs. They had spread their books on the floor. Some snacks were also on the floor and in the middle between them stood the black cauldron, with the light blue mixture in it. 

The two young men were lying on their stomachs, absorbed in their notes, writing down their homework. It was a relaxed atmosphere. Neither of them would ever have thought that they would lie next to each other like that and study together. 

“Hey Jeon, you’re not so bad once one gets to know you.” Jimin suddenly said. 

Jungkook looked up a little confused. “You wanted a date with me or am I wrong?” 

“No, of course not. But I was only asking you out based on your looks. I had no idea what you would be like personality wise.” Jimin sat up and shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth. 

“So you think I look good, huh?” Jungkook also sat up and grinned at Jimin. 

“Good? You look damn good, Jeon. I bet half the school likes you.” The Slytherin dryly noted. 

“Is that so?” Jungkook couldn’t resist teasing the older one.

“You can hear damn well, I won’t repeat myself.” Jimin was really having trouble pulling himself together. Jungkook looked really good and he wanted to pull the younger one right into his arms and kiss him. 

“Well, I believe you. But I can only give it back, I never thought that behind that pretty face of yours there was a well-behaved and wonderful human being.” After he had spoken, one of the sofa cushions landed in Ravenclaw’s face. 

Laughter filled the walls of the Room of Requirements while the two students started a pillow fight. The thought of them ever spending time together like this was unthinkable a week ago, and secretly Jimin began to enjoy these meetings with Jungkook.


	19. 19

Today two weeks had passed since Jimin and Jungkook had started to meet. In the evening they wanted to meet again at the lake. Jimin hoped Jungkook would finally tell him that they were now officially dating. 

The Slytherin had really worked hard and thought up one surprise after another for the Ravenclaw. He had brought Jungkook a beautiful blue new quill and a new leather-bound notebook from his last trip to Hogsmead. Jungkook had told him in one of the countless conversations they had had over the past two weeks that he was writing a diary and Jimin thought it would be a fitting gift for the Ravenclaw. 

On another day, he had surprised the younger one with a lunch by the lake and once they had even watched a movie together in the Room of Wishes. Something that Jimin had never done in his life. His parents were very traditional and Muggle items had always been forbidden to him. 

“Everything alright? You are staring into nothing.” Jackson gently slapped Jimin on the shoulders and laughed. 

“Um, yes, I’m okay.” Jimin bit his apple and then glanced across the schoolyard. 

“And is everything with Jeon going well?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Your two weeks’ probation is about to expire, right?” 

“Yes, it’s going well. He’s not as stupid as one might think.” Jimin replied, “The two weeks were supposed to expire today. Trust me, Jackson. I’m going to win the bet.” 

“I still think it’s a stupid bet.” Taehyung listened to the conversation in silence. But he needed to vent his anger. “I love you guys, but playing with a human like that really pisses me off.” 

“TaeTae. You’re really cute.” Jimin whispered and ruffled gently his best friend’s hair. 

“Wait a minute, looks like Jimmy’s lover boy got in a fight with his Hufflepuff buddy.” Jackson pointed at Jungkook and Hoseok who were gesticulating wildly. 

“Interesting.” Marbled Yoongi. “Never thought Hufflepuffs would fight.” 

“Be quiet, I’m trying to hear what’s going on.” Hissed Jimin, who stared spellbound at the two brawlers. 

“You can bring it up with your lover tonight.” Jackson laughed bitterly. “We should go back inside. We don’t want to miss our lesson at Hagrid’s.”

Impatiently he walked up and down his room while he was thinking about what to wear for the date later. On his bed were three different tops and black leather pants. A plain white top, a black one with trendy holes and an olive green one. He wore each of the tops at least three times and still could not quite decide.   
After a long back and forth he decided to wear the black top. He didn’t know why he thought about it so much and concluded that he just wanted to win this bet.

Jimin set off for the lake. His heart beat a little faster than usual as he walked down the winding path to the lake. The young Slytherin was of course hoping for good news from Jungkook and he was still curious about what the younger one had been arguing about with his friend. 

Jungkook was not there yet when Jimin reached the old tree, their secret meeting place.   
Jimin sat down on one of the stones on the riverbank and let a few small pebbles bounce across the water while he waited for the Ravenclaw. 

“Jimin?” The Slytherin flinched briefly as Jungkook’s voice sounded behind him. He stood up and greeted the Ravenclaw with a short hug, both of them seemed surprised by this action and quickly released the hug in embarrassment. 

“Are you okay, Jungkook? I overheard you arguing with Hoseok earlier. What was that about?” Jimin asked Jungkook straight out.  
Jungkook looked a bit startled and nervous at the Slytherin. “It’s okay. There… there was nothing… don’t worry.” The Ravenclaw immediately put on a smile and changed the subject. “The two weeks are over.”  
Jimin nodded. “Yes, the two weeks are up, I hope I could show you that I really care about you.” Even though Jimin did not necessarily believe Ravenclaws story about the fight, he decided not to go into it any further.

“Jimin, I… well… I’d like to try that, I mean us. I really like you and honestly, I didn’t think so at first, but I can imagine more between us. So if you want to we could officially date now.” Stammered the Ravenclaw.

“Really?” With a beaming smile, Jimin looked at the younger. 

“Yes of course.” Jungkooks features softened, and he smiled back. 

“Okay, oh, my God. Can I hug you?” Jimin didn’t realize his joy wasn’t fake and that he really was glad about Jungkook’s answer.

“Of course you can.” Jungkook gently pulled the smaller one into his arms. Jimin’s scent rose to his nose, he smelled good, really good, like a touch of peach. 

That evening the two young men went to bed with a good feeling. They were happy and especially Jungkook was looking forward to the next day.


	20. 20

“What is it with you and Park Jimin now?” The friends sat together in the Ravenclaw common room. 

“What should be going on between us?” Jungkook asked and shrugged his shoulders. 

“You’ve been seeing each other a lot lately.” Noticed Hoseok dryly.

“So what? Why should it concern you?” Jungkook hissed, visibly annoyed by his friends’ questions. 

“We have our concerns. People don’t just suddenly become nice.” Namjoon said soothingly. 

“Who says so? Why can’t I give a friendship between him and me a chance?” Jungkook stood up and gave his friends a nasty look. “You know what? You just don’t want me to be his friend. He’s nice to me, so deal with it.” With these words, the Ravenclaw stormed out of the common room. 

On the way he could still hear what Yugyeom said to the others. “Leave him alone. Why can’t you just trust him?” 

“I do trust him, but I don’t trust that snake.” Those were Hoseok’s words that Jungkook picked up before closing the door behind him. 

Angrily he ran through the corridors of the old castle, not knowing where his feet would take him. How could his friends be so mean to him? He could not stand the ignorance of his friends at all. 

Almost two weeks had passed since he told Jimin at the lake that he could imagine more between them. In one week was Halloween, and fall had already painted the leaves on the Hogwarts grounds in beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows.

Jungkook felt the anger in his chest turn into disappointment. He would have expected a little more understanding from his friends. It was precisely this reaction that caused Jungkook not to tell them that he had more than just the friendship type of feelings for Jimin. 

Furthermore, he walked aimlessly through the school building. Suddenly he came to a stop in front of a wall . He had never been in this part of the school before. The Ravenclaw looked around and noticed that he was in the basement of the school. 

Through the windows he could see the bottom of the black lake. A few fish swam past as he looked at the view in front of him with amazement. 

“There should be the Slytherin quarters down here somewhere.” Jungkook murmured to himself as he walked through the basement hallway in fascination.   
He wondered why he had never been here before, it was beautiful and reassuring. 

“Hey Jeon what are you doing down here?” A voice behind him made the Ravenclaw flinch. Jerkily he turned around and looked into the eyes of a tall, rather broadly built boy. He had never seen the guy before. 

“I um… I… was just out for a walk.” Stammered Jungkook insecure. 

“Oh, is that so?” The Slytherin took a step towards Ravenclaw and looked at him with a wicked grin.   
“Mudbloods have no business down here, Jeon.” 

“Goyle shut up and leave Jeon alone.” Called Jimin who had appeared from behind the Slytherin named Goyle. “Honestly, fuck off.”

“Why are you protecting the Mudblood anyway?” Goyle growled and looked at Jimin questioningly. 

“ First of all, he’s a second-generation wizard, and secondly, this shit should stop. Wizard is wizard right?” Jimin sounded really angry. Even Jungkook had never seen him so angry.   
“Get the fuck out of here.” 

With a grin, Goyle left and Jimin turned to Jungkook.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, almost worried. “What are you doing down here anyway?”

“I? Um, well…” Stammered Jungkook while trying to gather his thoughts. 

“Jungkook is everything okay? Something happened right?” Jimin looked at his friend with concern.

“I got in a pretty big fight with my friends over… Never mind.” 

Jimin pulled the Ravenclaw into his arms. “No, it’s not. Come on, let’s go find the Room of Requirements and then you’ll tell me all about it, okay?” The Slytherin took Jungkook by the hand and together they began to walk through the hallways of the school, hoping that the Room of Requirements would reveal itself to them. 

“Jimin, can you please stop pulling like this? If we run so fast we might miss and run past it.” Jungkook, who was being dragged through the hallways by Jimin grumbled. 

The Slytherin stopped briefly and turned around, causing Jungkook to slam into him.

“Ouch, watch where you’re going.”

“Then don’t stop so suddenly.”

“Well, look over there.” Jimin pointed to a door that suddenly formed on one of the walls. The Slytherin pulled the younger one behind him into the Room of Requirements. As soon as the door closed behind them, he turned around and looked at Jungkook seriously. “So now tell me what happened.”


	21. 21

Jungkook bit his lips and thought about how to explain the dispute to Jimin without making the Slytherin feel guilty. 

“Jungkook?” 

“Um, yes. So I have no idea where to start. So basically it was about… it was about you and that my friends think you’re taking advantage of me or screwing with me. I don’t know. They probably just don’t understand that we get along.” Jungkook looked up. “The thing is, I like you. I really like you a lot and I don’t like it at all when someone tries to talk me out of friendships or relationships just because they think it could end badly for me. I’d take that risk for you.”

Jimin felt a slight sting in his heart when he heard Jungkook’s words. So the guy liked him. Of course he liked him, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have given this relationship a chance. The Slytherin felt a little guilty, because at that moment he remembered why they were here at all. A bet a stupid bet, which Jimin didn’t really want to win anymore, but his pride prevented him from breaking it off. And most of all he couldn’t admit to Jackson that he also liked Ravenclaw quite a bit.

“Jungkook…” Jimin had no idea what to say. The younger one looked at him questioningly with his beautiful fawn eyes. Jimin swallowed, walking one step towards the other without breaking eye contact with Jungkook. His heart was pounding in his chest at what he was about to do, but he had to. He had to prove to Jungkook, and to himself, that this was real.

“Jimin what…?” Jungkooks question was interrupted by Jimin’s finger, which had been gently placed on his lips.

“Don’t speak.” Whispered the Slytherin. He put his hands on Jungkook’s neck and stood slightly on his toes before gently pressing his lips against the Ravenclaw’s.

They both sucked in sharp breaths at the first touch of their lips. It was soft and chaste and… perfect. It filled Jimin with longing to have more. He craved it but, instead, he pulled away slowly, watching as Jungkook’s eyelids fluttered open. This boy was so beautiful. 

Jungkook could not speak, or did he not want to? Too overwhelming was the feeling that Jimin’s lips had left on his. In disbelief, he gently touched his lips with his index finger. Jimin had kissed him. It was gentle, not heated, not lust-filled. Just the two of them giving in to the feelings beginning to take root inside of them.

“Sorry… I… I couldn’t control myself.” Jimin’s rough voice echoed across the room. His heart was beating like crazy. He would love to pull Ravenclaw back to himself, go with him to the couch in front of the fireplace and kiss every inch of his body. But he held himself back in fear of having crossed a line. 

“It’s okay… I wow, I have no idea what to say.” Jungkooks breath was rapid, his whole body felt like it was electrified.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jimin smiled lovingly at Jungkook. “If you like, this kiss can be a secret between us forever.” He didn’t want that though, not really, but for Jungkook he would keep it a secret. Jimin was slowly beginning to think that he would do anything for Jungkook if he asked him.

Jungkook shook his head slightly, grabbing Jimin’s hand in one of his own. “No, I don’t want to. I….we… Jimin, I want a relationship with you.“ He exhaled sharply at the confession, so utterly nervous despite the fact that he didn’t think Jimin would deny him.

“But we already do, don’t we, Jungkookie?”   
Jungkook smiled softly. “I mean a relationship where we kiss more often or do other… other things like cuddles or something.” 

Jimin’s heart stopped beating and he began to understand what Jungkook was trying to tell him. The Ravenclaw wanted a relationship with him, a real relationship. “Jungkook….Are you sure about this?”

“Should I be unsure?” 

“N-no, of course not. I oh my God…Jeon Jungkook wants a relationship with me and all I can say is incomprehensible stuff.” Jimin plucked his hair and laughed nervously. “I would be honored to be your boyfriend, I’d be happy to kiss and cuddle you.” He finally brought a broad grin to his lips. 

He would’ve never thought that the whole situation would become so complicated, at the beginning of this bet. Now he was sitting with Jungkook in his arms in front of the fireplace in the Room of Requirements and didn’t know if he had gotten involved in this relationship because of the bet or real feelings.


	22. 22

“Park come here for a minute.” Jackson pulled Jimin’s sleeve after they left class. 

“What is it?” Jimin rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms. 

“Not here, come with me.” Jackson pulled the other one around a corner where they could talk undisturbed.

“What do you want to talk about that you’re making such a mystery out of this?” Jimin leaned against the cold stone wall next to Jackson. 

“I’ve been thinking about our bet, and actually you’d be free of your curse in three weeks. But you seem to be enjoying it a little too much.” Jackson laughed. Of course, everyone noticed that Jimin was a different person since the bet started. “So I thought we might extend it again until Christmas break.” 

Jimin turned to Jackson, annoyed. “Are you fucking serious? I can’t keep playing that guy.” 

“Are you sure you’re playing him?” Jackson was serious as hell about the question. 

“What am I gonna do with him? Do you think I’d fall for a guy like that?” Jimin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Deal’s off for Christmas break, but not a second more.” 

“What are you two talking about so mysteriously?” Suddenly someone asked them. 

“Hoseok.” With a slight grin on her lips, Jimin turned to the Hufflepuff. “What makes you think it’s any of your business what I talk about with my friends?

“I’ll tell you one thing, Park, if you take advantage of Jungkook or break his heart. I will destroy you.” Growled the older one. 

Jimin laughed arrogantly. “You? What could you possibly do against me? And who said I’d hurt Jungkook? What makes you even think that? “

“I just know it. And I’m watching you, you understand? The others may be blinded by you, but not me.” 

“Calm down, Hoseok. Don’t you think Jungkook is old enough to decide for himself?” Now Jackson got involved. “If Jimin says he’s serious, believe him.” 

“We’ll see.” Hoseok growled, and with one last angry look at the two Slytherin, he left. 

“He’s so annoying.” Jimin leaned against the wall again. “JK is no longer a little kid you have to watch out for all the time.” 

“He’s his friend, and in a way he’s right.” Jackson said amused.

“Yes, in a way he is.” Mumbled Jimin, and the thought that if anything ever came out about this bet, he would really hurt Jungkook didn’t feel good at all.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

Today was one of the best days of the school year for Jungkook. Finally he would chase after the golden snitch on the broom again and hopefully catch it this time. 

“Excited already?” Yugyeom asked Yugyeom while they were getting ready for the game against Slytherin. 

“A little, I hope my firebolt doesn’t upset me. This thing is so hard to fly, you wouldn’t believe.” Jungkook stroked gently across the wood of his broom.

“I thought it was gonna be weird for you to go up against your boyfriend.” Yugyeom laughed and took a light slap on the shoulder from Jungkook for that.

“What was that for now?” 

“Shut up.” Hissed Jungkook. “I don’t care if I kiss this guy or not, I’m kicking his ass on the field.” 

“I hope so.” With a grin on his lips, Yugyeom stood up. “I’ll beat your ass if you’re lying on the sidelines snogging later instead of concentrating on the game.” 

“You little bas…” 

“Are you ready?” Chan’s voice sounded and Jungkook stopped immediately. 

“We’re ready, Captain.” The two friends said at the same time. 

“Perfect, let’s go.” Chan turned around, Jungkook and Yugyeom followed him onto the field, excited for the game. 

The surprising thing about Quidditch was that the game had an unlimited time. The game was only over when the golden snitch was caught. So the longest Quidditch game in history went on for three months and the shortest was finished in three and a half seconds. 

The game Slytherin against Ravenclaw had been going on for an hour. The balls flew wildly through the air while Jimin and Jungkook fought a bitter duel for the golden snitch. 

“You will see Jimin we’ll defeat you this time. We are already 70 points ahead.” Jungkook smiled at his friend. 

“You think I’m going to let you win just because you have a cute butt?” The Slytherin laughed and flew on his broom past Jungkook on the right. 

“You think I’m gonna let you just fly away?” He called after Jimin and tried to catch up.

It was a head-to-head run between the two friends. The snitch was only a few meters away from them.

“I’ll get it in a minute.” Jungkook shouted. 

“That’s what you think.” Jimin hissed and tried to fly even faster. He raced toward the snitch and tried to grab it but missed. This confused him so much that he fell off his broom. Intuitively he grabbed the broom by it’s stick and hung like that in the air. 

“The game is over. Ravenclaw caught the golden snitch.” Was announced over the loudspeakers. 

With a slight smile on his lips, Jimin swung back on his broom and flew slowly to the ground, where the Ravenclaws celebrated their victory.   
“Congratulations.” 

“Jimin. Could I have a word with you?” Jungkook asked with a slightly angry undertone. 

“Um, yes.” Jimin let Jungkook drag him behind the stands of the Quidditch field.

Jungkook pressed Jimin against the wooden scaffolding and looked at him angrily. “You did that on purpose.” He hissed.

“What do you mean?” Surprised, Jimin looked at the younger one. On the one hand, he liked the position he was in, being pressed against a wooden pole by Jungkook, on the other hand, he had rarely seen Jungkook so angry during the time of their relationship. And yet somehow it was hot to see the younger one like that.

“Don’t act so innocent. You missed the snitch on purpose.” Jungkook pushed Jimin a little harder against the pole behind them. “I know how well you fly, and I know you could have caught that snitch without any trouble.” He hissed.

“Oh, Kookie, you have no idea how badly I wanna bang you right now.” Mumbled Jimin. “You’re really hot when you’re mad.”

“Save the crap.” Jungkook really had to pull himself together because Jimin looked so damn good standing in front of him with sweaty hair and big eyes. “And if anything, I’d fuck you.”

Surprised by Jungkook’s statement, Jimin had to swallow. “Fuck Jungkook don’t say that.” He whispered and drew the Ravenclaw closer to him.

“I won’t take it back.” Jungkook also whispered. His gaze wandered to Jimin’s full lips and back to his eyes. “Fuck you, Park. Why are you so fucking beautiful?” He muttered and put one hand on Jimin’s neck. He pulled the Slytherin towards him and then put his lips on Jimin’s.

The kiss was so different from the kisses before. More demanding and frantic, they let themselves be completely guided by their lust. And soon they forgot the world around them completely.

They were so immersed in their world that they did not even notice the steps that were slowly approaching them. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Namjoon’s voice tore the two young men from their little bubble. They turned around in horror and frantically tried to straighten their clothes and hair. 

“We… well… yeah… I wanted…” Jimin stammered and blushed immediately. 

“Don’t you have eyes in your head Joonie?” Asked Jungkook quickly.

“Yes I do.”

“Namjoon, you’re one of the smartest people I know, but you’re a real failure when it comes to being empathic.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “What did it look like, huh? Meet Park Jimin, Slytherin, my boyfriend.”


	24. 24

Halloween, one of the best days of the school year. The hallways were decorated with floating candles and pumpkins. And in every corner of the castle you could find a spider’s web.

Jimin and Jungkook had been staring into the mirror which stood on the floor in front of them for what felt like hours. 

“How long are you going to stare at me? You look good.” The mirror complained and the reflection of the two disappeared.

“Come on.” Jungkook sighed. “Do we really look good?” The Ravenclaw turned to his friend. Jimin had dressed up as Frankenstein’s monster, and he himself as a skeleton man.

“You look so hot, Mr. Skeleton.” Jimin gave his friend a peck on the lips.

“Even as a monster, you look incredibly good Jimin.” Jungkook smiled at his boyfriend.

It was a special day for the two of them, today they would perform as a couple for the first time in front of everyone. And they were a bit afraid of the reactions of the others.

Their friends, especially Jungkooks, were still quite critical of their relationship. Jackson was happy and noticed that he already knew it. Hoseok and Taehyung had left it uncommented and had only taken a meaningful look at the other. 

“Shall we go then?” Jimin held out his hand to Jungkook. He took a deep breath and thankfully accepted Jimin’s hand. 

Together they left the Room of Requirements and headed for the big hall. A few students passed them on the way, but nobody paid much attention to them, probably nobody recognized them. 

They stopped again just before the big hall. “At which table do we actually sit?” Jungkook asked. 

“Um, that’s a good question.” The Slytherin pondered briefly. “Why don’t we all sit at the same table?” 

“Do you want Jin and Yoongi to fight?” Jungkook laughed. 

“Why?” 

“Well, I don’t know what’s going on between those two but they’re even worse than we were before.” The Ravenclaw noticed. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that. So first to your table, then to mine?” 

“Okay.” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and both took a deep breath before entering the great hall.

The two of them felt as if each of the students present was turning to them. Slowly they walked down the hallway to the Ravenclaw table. 

“Wow, you two look great.” Yugyeom greeted them. He had dressed up as the pumpkin king. Namjoon didn’t like getting disguised, so he only wore a T-shirt with Happy Halloween written in bloody letters. Jin had dressed up as a cat, and he looked really adorable with his cat ears. 

“Hey everybody.” Jungkook sat down at the table with Jimin. 

“Still pretty unusual to see you together like this.” Namjoon noted. 

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” Jimin smiled and leaned his head on Jungkook’s shoulders. 

Of course, they couldn’t ignore the whispering around them. Furtive glances rested on their back. They were observed as If they were a rare animal species. 

Jimin got along quite well with Jungkook’s friends, he never thought he would find them so nice, but there wasn’t a topic you couldn’t talk about with them. He knew that they were still skeptical of him, yet they treated him like a longtime friend.

“What are you doing at our table?” Asked Hoseok and looked up at Jimin with eyebrows raised. 

“Hobi he is my boyfriend. Why shouldn’t he sit at the table with us?” Jungkook put his arm around Jimin’s narrow waist. 

“Okay, since there’s nothing I can do to stop you two from seeming really fond of each other.” Hoseok turned to Jimin and held out his hand. “I’m sorry for going off on you like that, I don’t understand you two but I care about Jungkook. So I’ll try to accept this relationship and stop judging.” 

Jimin gratefully took Hoseok’s hand and shook it. “Thank you, Hoseok. I promise I’m serious about your friend.” 

Little by little the mood became more balanced. There was a lot of laughter at the table and everyone got along with everyone else. In between, Jimin and Jungkook moved from the Ravenclaw to the Slytherin table. 

The Slytherins welcomed Jungkook with open arms and he felt comfortable in their company right away. Taehyung was the only one who behaved reservedly towards him, but Jungkook thought there must be a reason for this. 

All in all, this evening was very successful. Everyone had a lot of fun and new friendships were made.

“It was a wonderful evening.” Whispered Jungkook as he walked hand in hand with Jimin through the castle corridors. 

“Yes, it was beautiful.” Jimin also murmured, “Uhm Jungkook , I have a question, a rather embarrassing question, and I don’t know if it’s strange to ask it just like that.”

Jungkook stopped and turned to his boyfriend. “Just ask, you can ask me anything.” 

“So… um… I honestly don’t feel like ending this evening. How about we go back to the Room of Requirements? I mean if you’re up for it.” Jimin held his breath. He wanted to spend the night with Jungkook, he didn’t want to let him go and hoped Ravenclaw felt the same way. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Jungkook answered with a smile and bent down to give Jimin a kiss. No, he didn’t want to end this evening either, it was just too beautiful for that.

The crackling open fire bathed the room in a warm orange light. The two young men lay cuddled together, naked, in front of it, only covered with a light blanket. A beautiful atmosphere enveloped the two very different individuals who were sleeping peacefully there. A perfect end for a perfect evening.


	25. 25

“Hogsmeade!” Jimin blinked confusedly and yawned. 

“Jungkook? What the hell are you doing in my room?” He muttered oversleep. 

Jungkook sat down on Jimin’s side of the bed and pulled the blanket off the Slytherin. “Come on, get up. It’s snowing and we’re going to Hogsmeade.” 

“Kookie you’re my boyfriend but that won’t stop me from killing you right here and now.” Growled Jimin. 

“You won’t do that, angel.” Jungkook kissed Jimin on the forehead and smiled. “I’ll be waiting for you in the Room of Requirements.” With these words, he left Jimin alone. He stretched and yawned before rubbing his eyes and slowly sat up. 

“I hate you Jeon.” He grumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed, stretched once more, and then went to his bathroom as if half asleep. 

After he got ready and got dressed, he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Once there he saw Jungkook quickly hiding something behind his back. 

“Kook what are you hiding?” he asked curiously. 

Jungkook turned red. “Nothing, really nothing….it is totally embarrassing.” The Ravenclaw stammered. 

“Let me see it please. ” Jimin begged his boyfriend. 

“Okay, but no laughing. Promise?” 

“I promise, and now show me please. I’m bursting with curiosity.” 

Slowly Jungkook pulled out two scarves behind his back. One was green with a blue pattern, the other blue with green pattern. “The green one is for you, if you want it. I knitted the two myself.” Jungkook said softly. 

Jimin looked at Jungkook with big eyes. “You made these yourself?” He took the green scarf out of Jungkook’s hand and drove with his finger in surprise over the blue pattern on it. “It’s totally beautiful. I didn’t know you could knit.” Jimin put the scarf on and pulled Jungkook to him.  
“You’re just perfect Jeon.” He mumbled before giving his boyfriend a loving kiss on the lips.

Jungkook smiled happily into the kiss. He was glad that Jimin liked his gift. And a short time later the two were already on their way to Hogsmeade. 

The snow felt under their feet as if they were walking on crunching clouds. The air was cool and very refreshing and a light breeze blew around their heads as they walked down the path to the village. 

While Jimin was most looking forward to the butterbeer in the three broomsticks, Jungkook was most looking forward to the sweets at Honeydukes. Other stores like Zonkos were also on their list. 

First they went to Honeydukes where Jungkook stocked up on various sweets, including chocolate frogs and Berty Botts all flavored beans. Then they headed to Zonkos, a joke article shop, which many of the students at Hogwarts loved. 

“Oh look, love potions.” Jungkook pointed to a shelf with small bottles filled with a light pink liquid. 

“Amortentia.” Jimin took one of the vials from the shelf and opened it. Amortentia had a habit of smelling of what you loved the most. 

“What do you smell?” He asked Jungkook curiously. Jungkook took the little bottle in his hand and smelled it. Immediately the smell of freshly printed books rose into his nose. “Freshly mowed grass and…” Jungkook faltered briefly. “Peaches….strange.” He murmured, he had smelled Amortentia before, but the last time he had smelled it, peaches were not a part of it. 

“oh wait, let me try.” Jimin took the bottle from Jungkook’s hand and smelled it, too. “Summer rain, wood wax and…” Jimin paused to think. “Fresh laundry?” Jimin was a little confused, freshly washed laundry, was the smell he associated with Jungkook, but that couldn’t be, could it? Was he really in love with Ravenclaw or had he already gotten too involved in this bet?

“It’s garbage anyway, why do we need Amortentia, we’ve already found each other.” Jimin tried to cover up the situation and closed the bottle again.   
“Let’s go to the three broomsticks. I’d really like a Butterbeer.” He put the bottle back on the shelf and took Jungkook by the hand. 

Arriving in the three brooms, both ordered a Butterbeer and sat down together in one of the back corners of the pub. 

“It was a nice idea of yours to go to Hogsmeade.” Said Jimin as they sat there in silence for a while. 

“I just like spending time with you, Jiminie, besides, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Jungkook took a sip from his beer glass. 

“You have a beer mustache.” Jimin laughed and reached out to help Jungkook brush the beer froth off his upper lip. Of course, he enjoyed the time with Jungkook, but the thought that all this was just because of a bet was still haunting him. 

After they paid and left the pub, they realized how late it had already become and decided to walk back to the castle. Halfway to the castle it started snowing again. The two young men stopped to admire the beauty of the white snowflakes, which stood out against the dark night sky. 

Suddenly a snowball hit Jimin right in the neck, he turned angrily and saw Jungkook standing there, grinning, armed with another snowball. 

“Just you wait, Jeon. You’ll get it back.” He bent down and tried to form a snowball as fast as he could. Meanwhile another snowball from Jungkook hit him on the butt. Jimin squealed up and turned around like lightning. His snowball hit Jungkook right in the face and a short time later the two of them had a fierce snowball fight. 

They ran after each other in the deep snow and the snowballs flew through the air like mad. Until Jimin suddenly stumbled and fell head first into the snow. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh out loud until Jimin pulled him into the snow as well. Now they were both lying in the snow laughing next to each other. 

“I love you Jimin.” Jungkook suddenly burst out. 

“I know.” Jimin muttered and took Jungkook’s hand. Together, they stayed lying in the snow next to each other for a while, looking at the starry sky. 

Jimin’s heart contracted painfully, Jungkook had confessed his love to him, and now he really didn’t know what to do.


	26. 26

There was a lively bustle in Hogwarts  
Students ran up and down the corridors of the castle in excitement. Today was the last day before the winter vacations began. Each of the students would go home to their parents. No, not all of the students, like a few others, Jungkook and Jimin would spend their vacation in the castle. Jimin’s parents were on a trip and Jungkook’s parents were visiting relatives over the holidays. 

“Promise you’ll write me, will you?” Jungkook smiled at his friends. 

“Of course, as if we’d forget you.” Yugyeom hugged his best friend. “You’ll still have us around till tom.” He added with a grin. 

There was no class today because every student was busy packing and shopping. Jungkook was sitting in the great hall with his friends, they were playing a round of magic chess when Jimin and his friends entered the room. 

Jimin of course immediately approached Jungkook and sat down at the table with him. His friends sat down next to him with some distance between them. Even though the two groups of friends didn’t get along very well at first, they all got along quite well by now. 

The atmosphere at the table was good, they talked about what they wanted to do during the vacations.  
“And you two will stay here?” Namjoon turned to Jungkook and Jimin, whereupon the two nodded.

“Oh, you’re spending your first Christmas together.” Jin smiled at them. “That’s kind of sweet.”

“Yeah, it’s really cute.” Taehyung said sarcastically. He couldn’t stand to watch that whole circus anymore. 

“Taehyung, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom asked confusedly.

“I can’t watch this shit anymore.” Taehyung stood up and looked at Jimin angrily. “Either you tell him or I will.”

Jimin’s heart skipped a beat. Now was the time for him to tell Jungkook the truth for better or worse. Most of all, he was afraid of Hoseok’s reaction because, honestly, he was far too young and too beautiful to die.

“So?” Taehyung hissed.

Jungkook looked confusedly back and forth between Tae and Jimin. “Jimin, what do you have to tell me?”

Jimin swallowed hard and turned to Jungkook. “I… um… ….. So it’s like this…”

“God Jimin, you’re such a coward.” Taehyung looked at Jungkook. “It was a bet. All the time. Jackson and Jimin were betting that Jimin couldn’t make you date him. Obviously, Jimin won the bet. It would have run until tomorrow, so at least now you have a chance to go home with Yugyeom and not have to see Jimin all Christmas break.”

“Taehyung.” Horrified, Jimin looked at his best friend.

“Jimin, you’re my best friend, but I told you how I felt about this from the beginning. You just don’t play with feelings.” Tae looked at Jimin in disappointment and then left the room.

“You knew about this? All of you? And nobody said anything?” Namjoon was the first to speak. The Slytherins sat there with their heads bowed and just shrugged their shoulders.

“You disgusting son of a bitch.” Hissed Hoseok, and before Jimin could blink, the Hufflepuff’s hand landed on his face. But the burning pain on his cheek was nothing compared to the pain that Jungkook’s disappointed look caused in him.

“A bet? A fucking bet?” Jungkook asked quietly.

“Jungkook, kookie….please let me explain.” Jimin tried to reach for the Ravenclaw’s hand, but the Ravenclaw pulled his hand away.

“Get the hell off our table. You and your lying snakes. At least one of you had the guts to tell me the truth.”  
“Please don’t do this to me Jungkook.” Jimin’s voice trembled. No, he wouldn’t go, he couldn’t.

“Fuck off Park, seriously I don’t want to see you anymore.” Saying those words hurt Jungkook almost more than the fact that the relationship between him and Jimin was based on a bet. Jimin’s eyes filled with tears as he stood up and looked at Jungkook pleadingly.

“Please Jungkook… we can talk about this.”

“Didn’t you hear him? Piss off!” Hissed Yugyeom who had now got up and took a threatening step towards the Ravenclaw.

“Come Jimin, you really should go.” Yoongi took the younger one by the arm and dragged him out of the big hall, followed by Jackson, who at that moment was blaming himself endlessly.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” Hoseok cussed. 

“No, you don’t.” Jungkook looked serious at his friend.

“Do you want to spend the vacation with me? I’m sure my parents would love to see you again and they’d welcome you with open arms.” Suggested Yugyeom.

Jungkook shook his head. No, he wanted to stay in the castle. “I can handle this. Fortunately the castle is big enough to avoid a certain snake.”

“If I were you, I’d be lying on the floor crying, Amazing how calmly you’re taking this if Yoongi…” Jin stopped himself from talking any further. “Anyway, I really respect you.”

“Yoongi?” Jungkook asked confusedly.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Jin smiled at the younger one “Will you talk to Jimin again?”

“Why would he want to talk to that asshole again?” Asked Hoseok, still angry.

“Well, it seemed like Jimin wanted to apologize.” Threw Yugyeom in. 

“He could stick his apology up his ass if it was my decision.” Grumbled Hoseok.

“But it’s not up to you.” Said Namjoon. “We all understand your anger and believe me, I want to punch the retard in the face too, but this is between Jungkook and Jimin, we don’t have to get involved.”

Jungkook didn’t listen to his friends anymore, a mist was raised in his head that made all the voices sound dull. He no longer perceived what was happening around him. The way Jimin looked at him was as if burned into his brain. So much pain and regret.

“I’m going for a walk.” Jungkook apologetically looked at his friends and got up. He walked aimlessly through the hallways of Hogwarts until he came to a halt at the door of the Room of Requirements. The temptation to go inside and see if Jimin was inside was strong, but he turned and ran in the opposite direction, where the black lake was. 

The lake was almost completely frozen and the trees, which were covered with white powder snow, made the grounds around it look like they were part of a fairy tale.

The young man stood there, dressed only in a light sweater and with his hands in his pant pockets, looking at the scenery.   
Tears slowly formed in Jungkook’s eyes, and like glittering ice crystals they ran over his cheeks. 

A quiet sob came over Jungkook’s lips as he stood there. He connected many beautiful memories with this place. Memories that now were only painful. He had really hoped that Jimin had been serious about him. 

“Jungkook?” Jimins soft voice came up behind Jungkook. 

Jungkook quickly wiped the tears from his face and turned around. In front of him stood Jimin, his eyes puffy and generally he looked pretty desperate. 

“What do you want?” Jungkook’s voice was trembling. 

“Talk to me, please Jungkook…I…I didn’t want you to find out this way…. Damn it.” Tears came to Jimin’s eyes again, why did it hurt him so damn much, it was just Jungkook, just Kookie, the boy with the doe eyes. 

“Not that way? You had more than two months to tell me about it. You didn’t do it, you accepted that I’d fall in love with you.” Jungkook took a deep breath. “I told you that I fucking love you a week ago and you didn’t say anything. You left it uncommented. You know what? I love you, you idiot, but you broke my heart.” With those words, he left Jimin standing by the lake. Yes, he loved the idiot, but he didn’t know if the idiot loved him back.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovesick depression

Jimin laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had four weeks of vacation ahead of him. Four weeks alone, without his friends and alone with himself and the constant feelings of guilt.

Four days had passed since he had last spoken to Jungkook. Two days of it in which he had only cried, cried until there were no tears left. After the tears came emptiness, an incredibly unpleasant feeling.

He had no more appetite, no desire to get out of bed, not even the desire to breathe. The feelings of guilt were literally eating him up.

How could he have let it come to this? How could he have hurt Jungkook like that? The first person in his life who had loved him, who had given him the chance to be himself?

But he also asked himself why he felt that way. Of course he liked Jungkook, he was his friend. But did he love him? The boundaries were too blurred, too unclear to draw a clear conclusion.

Jimin was not used to not knowing what he wanted. He had also not been used to the pain he had felt when Jungkook sent him away. He had never felt this way before in his life.

He hadn’t slept a second the past few nights. Jungkook’s face haunted his mind 24 hours a day.

When he met Jungkook in the hallway, he wanted to go to him, tell him how much he missed him and that he was sorry, but he was afraid of the Ravenclaws reaction. Jimin had thought about writing a letter explaining himself, but he was sure Jungkook would not read it.

Jimin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to leave the bed. He was aware that he would not find a solution to his problem from laying in bed all day. 

After he had managed to at least put on some fresh clothes, he left his room.

Without having a real destination in mind he sneaked through the corridors of the castle.

“Park you look like shit.” Peeves, one of the ghosts of Hogwarts, noticed with a buzzing voice. 

“Honestly, Peeves, I’m not in the mood for your jokes.” Jimin’s voice was scratchy of course it was, he hadn’t used it in four days.

“Hey, don’t pull such a long face ChimChim. Are you still grieving for your lover?” Peeves really was incredibly tactless.

“Just be glad I can’t kick your ass.” Hissed Jimin and tried to ignore the poltergeist.

“Looks like someone’s really heartbroken, huh?”

“What the hell are you talking about, I’m not heartbroken.” Jimin crossed his arms. 

“I see, that’s why you look like you didn’t shave in ages, look all weepy and have circles under your eyes darker than my soul.” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jimin turned away from the ghost. Did he really look that bad? And could there be truth in what Peeves said?

Jimin thought for a moment, what he needed most now was alcohol. He walked through the hallways and tried to find the Room of Requirements. After a while, it appeared in front of him on a wall.

Jimin opened the door and found himself in a basement room. It took a while for his eyes to get used to the sparse lighting in the room. Unbelievingly, he looked at the shelves, which were full of beer up to the ceiling. At the end of the room there was a couch in front of a fireplace and also some shelves with books. Here he would be able to hide away from Jungkook, but most of all from his feelings.


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunkness

In one week was Christmas. Jungkook sat in the Ravenclaw common room and read a book about the education of Kneazles. 

He had not spoken to Jimin for two weeks and in general he was surprised that he had not seen the Slytherin for so long.

In half an hour he would meet with Chan to play magic chess, but he was not really happy about the company.

He would like nothing better than to be with Jimin in her secret hiding place the Room of Requirements. To hold the Slytherin in his arms and kiss him. He missed Jimin’s presence, his smell, his voice, everything about him.

Jungkook sighed and put away his book, he put on his shoes and made his way to the great hall. There Chan was already waiting for him. With a friendly hug, the two Ravenclaws greeted each other and then began to play.

After a while they heard a commotion outside the doors of the great hall.

“Leave me the hell alone.” Jimin. Jungkook got up immediately and walked towards the noise. He looked out the door and saw Jimin staggering through the hallway, followed by two of the castle’s house elves.

“Sir, we are really sorry if we upset you, sir, but it is now the fourth time this week that you threw up in the kitchen and sir, may we remind you that you are not allowed to consume alcohol within the walls of Hogwarts.” One of the house elves tried their best to explain Jimin why his behavior wasn’t okay. 

“Do I look like I care about that? Surprise I don’t! ” Jimin slurred and could barely stand on his feet.

Jungkook was shocked at the sight he was presented with. Jimin looked terrible, his hair stood wildly up from his head, his clothes were untidy and dirty, his eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it from here.” Jungkook said to the house elves who looked at him gratefully before they went back into the kitchen.

“Jimin, what are you doing?” Jungkook muttered as he slowly walked toward the Slytherin.

“Jungkook? You’re here. Oh, my God Jungkook.” Now Jimin burst into tears. Jungkook gently took him in his arms.

“Yes, Jimin, I’m here.” He whispered. “How about we put you in the shower first and turn you back into a human being huh?” Jimin nodded without a word and let Jungkook take him to his room without resistance.

Once there, Jungkook picked out some comfortable clothes for Jimin and led the Slytherin into the bathroom adjacent to Jimin’s room.

“Let me prepare the bathtub for you. You get undressed in time, I’ll help you.” Jungkook walked toward the bathtub and let the water run. 

It was a strange situation they were in. Jimin was too drunk to really understand what was going on and Jungkook didn’t really know why he was helping Jimin after what he had done to him.

“Jimin, what are you doing?” Jungkook murmured while sitting next to Jimin who was in the bathtub.

“Drinking, what else can I do?” Mumbled Jimin. He had closed his eyes and convulsively tried not to burst into tears again.

“Why? Why do you do this to yourself?”

Jimin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jungkook sad and confused. “Have you forgotten what I did? I tore your heart out, I hurt you, I…” Jimin began to sob. “I have hurt the most wonderful person I know so incredibly much. I played with you…I oh fuck I can’t breathe…I…fuck…” Jimin began to hyperventilate because of the panic that this thought caused in him.

Jungkook immediately jumped up and began to stroke Jimin’s head. “Breathe in and out deeply. Please try to calm down. I’m here Jiminie, I’m here.” He whispered.

After some time, Jimin relaxed again and his breathing became calmer. “Kookie? Are we friends again?”

Jungkook swallowed. He still had no answer to this question. “Jimin. You’re important to me, very important, otherwise I wouldn’t be here right now. But I can’t just forget what happened.”

“I understand.” Mumbled Jimin. “I should never have agreed to that bet.”

“You’re right about that. Go put your clothes back on. You should really get something to eat, and maybe we can talk when you’re clearer in your head, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Jungkookie.” Whispered the Slytherin.

“Thanks for what?”

“For caring about me.”


	30. 30

Three more days passed at Hogwarts. Jimin had spent the last few days trying to clear his head, too sober up to be precise.

Slowly his appetite and will to live returned. But this painful sting in his chest, every time he saw Jungkook, remained. 

Feverishly, he had been trying to come up with a plan to prove to Jungkook that he was serious. But nothing had occurred to him.

He was on his way to the library when Jungkook ran into him.

“Oh hi, Jungkook.” Said Jimin shyly.

“Hey, Jimin, what are you doing here?” Jungkook smiled kindly at the Slytherin. 

“Um, I… um, was on my way to the library.” Stammered Jimin. 

“Oh, what do you want there? It’s vacation time.” 

“Reading.” Jimin’s heart was racing. He couldn’t stand being in front of Jungkook and pretending nothing was wrong.   
“I’ve got to go now sorry.” He said hastily, turning away from Jungkook. 

Jungkook looked at him confused. 

As soon as Jimin disappeared from Jungkook’s view, he leaned against the cold wall and took a deep breath. He felt tears rise in his eyes. It just hurt so much. And he had no idea how to change his situation. 

For a moment he thought about going back into the Room of Requirements and suffocating his feelings in alcohol. That was the easiest solution to his problem, but not the smartest. 

Jimin took a deep breath. He had to do something, it could not go on like this. One thing had become clear to him now, he loved Jungkook and he loved it with all his heart. But he was not sure if Jungkook would ever forgive him.


	31. 31

Jungkook sat in his room and stared at the ceiling. He felt lonely and in the meantime he could no longer pretend that Jimin meant nothing to him. They’d spent months together, getting to know each other outside of the feud they had had for years. Jungkook learned so much about Jimin it was hard not to fall in love with him. It still hurt though.

Jimin had learned his lesson, or at least he hoped he had, because he missed Jimin very much. The Ravenclaw sighed and stood up. 

Just as he was about to leave the Ravenclaw Tower, Jimin ran towards him. 

“Jungkook do you have a moment?” He asked carefully.   
The Ravenclaw nodded and looked at Jimin questioningly. 

“Would you come with me?” Jimin smiled shyly. There was a fragile look in his eye as if he would fall apart if Jungkook said no. He had no intention of doing that today.

“Okay.” Jungkook smiled back and followed Jimin, who led him to the Room of Requirements.   
“I beg you to just hear me out, okay?”   
“I promise.” Jungkook nodded.   
Jimin opened the door and closed it again behind Jungkook. The Ravenclaw looked around the room, gasping at what he saw. 

“Wow Jimin what….?”

“No talking, just listen.” Jimin said determinedly and took Jungkook by the hand to lead him to one of the chairs that were in the room. 

Jungkook sat down and looked at Jimin expectantly. 

“Okay, this is gonna be a little embarrassing.” Mumbled Jimin and took a deep breath. “As you can see, I’ve prepared a few things here.” At first, Jimin pointed to a picnic basket. “Remember our first date? I was actually quite surprised that you really agreed to my request. At the time, I was still into it just because of the bet, but the longer we talked, the more I began to like you.” Jimin smiled gently. “Your broom was my first gift to you, I had no idea how else to convince you that I was seriously interested in you. I hope you’re still happy about it.” Jimin looked up. “Each of these memories are burned deep into my heart. But the most beautiful memory of all is the snow ball fight. The day you told me you loved me.” Jimin swallowed and tried to control his tears. “You told me you loved me, and I couldn’t say it back. I could have, because I was already very much in love with you at that time, but I was too proud. I should have said it back” Jimin looked down and then in Jungkook’s eyes. “I made a mistake and realized too late that I not only harmed myself but also you with this stupid bet. I would have had a chance to have a wonderful boyfriend if I had dared to talk to you.” 

Jimin walked up to Jungkook and knelt down in front of him, took the younger man’s hand and smiled gently. “Jeon Jungkook, you know I love you, honestly. I can’t and won’t be without you anymore. The past days were really bad for me and I am very sorry that I realized my feelings so late.” 

Jungkook looked Jimin in the eyes. “Jiminie. An honest apology was what I wanted to hear. You know, I knew about the bet. Remember that fight I had with Hobi? Tae told Hoseok about the bet and he told me. By that time, I was so in love with you already that I didn’t even care. At least I thought I wouldn’t mind. I told myself that you cared about me and that you would stop the bet as soon as you realized that. When Taehyung told me about it in front of the others, it just hurt. That meant you still cared about the bet.” Jungkook took a deep breath. “I love you, Jimin. I’ve missed you so much, but I had to let you believe it was over between us. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to find out if you really loved me.” 

As Jungkook spoke, tears came to Jimin’s eyes. “You knew? And yet you stayed with me? I’m such an idiot.” Jimin began to sob. “I….” 

“Jiminie hey.” Jungkook lifted Jimin’s chin. “Stop crying, please.” He smiled at the Slytherin. “Could you please just kiss me? I’ve missed you so much.” 

Jungkooks request was met with Jimin’s greatest pleasure. Both smiled in the kiss and were glad that things had settled to their mutual satisfaction.

They spent the night together in the Room of Requirement. And finally both could sleep in peace again.


	32. 32

Today was Christmas Eve. The students who had stayed at Hogwarts ran excitedly into the big hall where a huge Christmas tree had been put up. 

In the air was the smell of gingerbread and cinnamon. The ceiling of the great hall had been hexed so that it looked like it was snowing inside. And everywhere above the students heads were floating candles. 

Jungkook ran excitedly towards the big hall. It was his first Christmas with a partner by his side and he hoped fervently that Jimin would remember this Christmas well. 

He entered the great hall and looked around. The other students were still sitting at breakfast. Jungkook smiled when he saw Jimin, he walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas Jiminie.” He whispered in the Slytherin’s ear. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“Kookie….I was just about to have breakfast.” Pouted Jimin. 

“You might as well come with me now and eat later.” Jungkook took Jimin by the hand and dragged him from the castle to the lake outside the walls of Hogwarts.

“Close your eyes.” Whispered Jungkook as they arrived just before their tree. 

Jimin closed his eyes and let Jungkook guide him. The Ravenclaw stopped when they arrived at the planned place. “You can open your eyes now.” 

“Oh wow Jungkook.” Jimin looked around. There was a blanket and pillows on the floor, next to it was a picnic basket, and Jungkook had cast a spell that wrapped itself around them like a wall so they wouldn’t get cold.   
“I thought it would be a nice idea if I surprised you with a picnic this time.” Jimin lovingly pulled Jungkook into his arms. 

“You’re just amazing.” He kissed Jungkook gently on the lips. “I love you very much. I hope you know that.” 

“And I love you more than anything, Jiminie.” The Ravenclaw replied. “Let’s have breakfast.” Jungkook sat down on one of the pillows and began to unpack the picnic basket. He had thought of everything, bread, eggs, even jam and juice. And of course a bottle of wine was not to be missed, it had been given to him by one of the house elves working in the kitchen.

While they had breakfast, they talked about how they usually spent Christmas. 

“At our mansion there was always a big ball, half the relatives were invited and you had to dress really elegant. How I always hated that.” Said Jimin as he ate a grape. “My cousins and I always had to sit quietly and we weren’t allowed to play either, at some point we were old enough to drink with the others.” Jimin laughed. “Our parents really hated us for a while.” 

Jungkook looked up and tilted his head. “Cousins? Are they here at Hogwarts too? You never told me.” 

“They’re all in Durmstrang. I’m the only one who’s come to Hogwarts.” Explained Jimin. 

“Oh, then it’s no wonder I haven’t heard of them before.” Jungkook smiled. “As you know, my family descendants are muggle, at least half of them. We always celebrated Christmas normally, we had roast beef after we came home of church and in the evenings we sang and then we got our presents. My cousins that are my age are all Muggles and those on the wizard side are still too young to go to Hogwarts.” Jungkook smiled. “I hope your Christmases will only get better from now on.” He pulled Jimin to him and kissed him gently. 

“Jungkook I have a present for you, I was going to give it to you after breakfast.” Jimin smiled at his boyfriend and got an envelope from his coat pocket. “For you, I hope you like it.” 

Jungkook carefully picked up the envelope. “You didn’t have to get me a present…thank you baby.”

“Yes, I do. I give gifts to the people I love. Open it now. I want to know what you think.” Jungkook smiled and opened the envelope. 

“You’re not serious are you?” He pulled two tickets out of the envelope and looked at Jimin in disbelief. “Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup?” 

“With a luxury tent and the best seats I could get.” Jimin added with a smile before Jungkook jumped on him and cuddled his boyfriend. 

“You’re the best. Oh, my God, I love you so much.”   
“I’m glad you like it.” Jimin ruffled Jungkooks hair and then kissed him lovingly. 

“I have something for you, too.” Jungkook sat up and reached into the picnic basket. “Here.” He handed Jimin the gift wrapped in green paper. Carefully Jimin opened his gift, and as he held it in his hands, he looked at Jungkook in confusion. 

“I’m sorry, but what is this?” 

“It’s called a DVD, remember that movie we watched together?” 

“You mean that skeleton that wanted to celebrate Christmas?” Jimin’s eyes lit up. 

“Exactly. The DVD has that movie on it, turn it around and you’ll see a picture of Jack and Sally.” Jungkook pointed to the DVD case. “The movie is called a nightmare before Christmas. Pretty appropriate for our situation, huh?” 

Jimin laughed. “I guess you’re right. Now I have my first Muggle movie.” Jimin lovingly stroked the DVD case in his hands. “Thank you, Jungkook.” 

“For the movie? It was my pleasure.”

“No, I mean yes, but….” Jimin carefully put his gift aside and took Jungkooks hands in his own. “I wanted to thank you for your patience. For seeing the person I’ve been trying to hide for so long behind that mask. I wanted to thank you for loving me. Because actually I don’t deserve it after what happened. Without you, I wouldn’t know what love feels like, and I wanted to thank you for that. Thanks for being my boyfriend and letting me love you.” 

Jungkook smiled at Jimin. “You don’t have to thank me for that. I’m so glad that everything turned out the way it did. I am somehow quite grateful for this bet, because without it I wouldn’t have such a wonderful, incredibly beautiful boyfriend at my side. You are the best present I got this year and you really have a lot of competition, I mean, a firebolt is something pretty great.” Jungkook laughed and got a light slap on the shoulder from Jimin. “I’m serious Jimin. You really are the greatest gift I could have gotten.”

Suddenly, a mistletoe formed above their heads. They smiled at each other and Jungkook gently put his hand on Jimin’s neck, he pulled Jimin gently towards him and then they sank into a loving kiss. A kiss filled with all the love they had for each other. 

And that was only the beginning of their life, because they knew that nothing would separate them anymore. A love that was destined for eternity.


	33. Sequel

“Jeon where do you keep your beer?” Jackson shouted as soon as he entered the house. 

“In the kitchen where else?” Called back Jungkook, who was at the stove, cooking. 

“This would all go a lot faster if you would use magic, cupcake.” Jimin stood beside his husband with folded arms and smiled. 

“I know that, but I think it tastes much better if you do it yourself.”

“He has a point.”

“Oh hey Jin… Yoongi good to see you.” Jimin hugged his two friends. Shortly after everyone had heard about Jungkooks and his reconciliation, Jin and Yoongi told them that they had also become closer and were a couple. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Jin went to Jungkook, while Yoongi and Jimin went together to the garden where Jackson and Yugyeom sat and played a game of magic chess. 

One by one, all the guests came, Namjoon had brought his girlfriend, she was a librarian and a Muggle. Namjoon had taken a job as teacher in Hogwarts. Taehyung and Hoseok also came a short time later. The two Hufflepuff had a store for magic and Muggle goods, which ran quite well. 

Yugyeom had fulfilled his dream, he had been accepted into the Quidditch national team and Jackson had a small tavern on Diagon Alley.

Jimin quickly set the table on the terrace of Jungkooks and his house with a wave of his magic wand. And a short time later the group of friends were already sitting at the table and eating together. 

Jimin took Jungkooks hand and let his gaze wander over his friends. He and Jungkook had also built their lives just as they had dreamed. Jungkook worked as an auror and Jimin had a leading position in the Ministry of Magic. Quidditch, of course, the two of them still played as often as they could.

All in all, their little world was pretty perfect. Who would have thought that something so wonderful could come from a bet. But everyone present was very grateful that everything came out the way it did, because nothing is more important than love and friendship, the family you could choose. And they were one family, quite different and yet they loved each other.


End file.
